The soothing stars
by Joshua Nenya
Summary: Aragorn und seine elbische Familie werden von Orcs angegriffen, die einem mysteriösen Fremden gehorchen...doch mit welchen Folgen ?
1. Einleitung

"The soothing stars" by Joshua  
  
Seid gnädig.es ist die 1. Geschichte, die ich schreibe. Es wird aber von Kapitel zu Kapitel spannender, emotionaler und brutaler...also nichts für "Zartbesaitete"... * g *  
  
Einleitung  
  
Die Sonne stand noch nicht sehr hoch als Lord Elrond sich in seinen wehenden Gewändern auf dem Weg zu seinen Ziehsohn Estel aufmachte. Er wollte ihn wecken, damit sie möglichst früh ihre langgeplante Reise zum Düsterwald und dessen Herrscher Thranduil antreten konnten.  
  
Thranduil war zwar nicht gerade ein enger Freund von ihm, aber da sie eine Einladung zu dessen Festlichkeiten erhalten hatten und es unehrenhaft gewesen wäre ohne guten Grund abzusagen, entschied er sich mit seinen drei Söhnen und seinem Freund und Berater Glorfindel in den Düsterwald zu reisen. Ein wenig Abwechslung würden ihm und seiner Familie ja auch nur gut tun.  
  
Als er tapsende leise Schritte und unterschwelliges Gemurmel hörte, wurde er plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Neugierig näherte er sich der Quelle, der selbst für Elben Ohren kaum wahrnehmbaren Geräusche, wodurch er schlagartig bemerkte, dass er vor Estels Tür stand.  
  
Er klopfte behutsam an die Tür und keine zwei Sekunden später stand statt des erwarteten Ziehsohnes sein ältester Sohn Elladan am Türrahmen und begrüßte ihn lächelnd.  
  
"Hallo Ada", kam es wie im Chor auch kurz danach von seinen anderen Söhnen.  
  
"Guten Morgen, wie ich sehe seid ihr schon wach. Ich wollte eigentlich nur Estel wecken und sagen, dass wir in einer Stunde aufbrechen."  
  
Nachdem Elrond die leicht verschämten Blicke Estels bemerkte, musste er innerlich grinsen. Sein vor kurzem erst 21 Jahre alt gewordener Sohn hat nämlich in den 15 Jahren, die er schon in Imladris verweilt, eine Art Talent für das Verschlafen entwickelt. Trotz dieser und anderer Kleinigkeiten war Elrond aber unheimlich stolz auf seinen adoptierten Sohn. In diesem Sinne war er eigentlich gar nicht adoptiert, da er ihn liebte, als er wäre er von seinem eigenen Blut.  
  
Als er sich zum Gehen zuwandte bemerkte er schnell noch einmal, dass sie pünktlich sein sollten und ging letztendlich Frühstücken.  
  
Keine Stunde später saßen dann alle wohlgenährt und erholt auf ihren Pferden und waren für die Reise in den großen Wald östlich des Nebelgebirges bereit. 


	2. Teil 1 Begegnung mit den Orks

Teil 1  
  
"Endlich komme ich auch mal aus Imladris raus" murmelte der Jüngste der Reisenden vor sich hin. Da seine älteren Brüder und sein Vater zu seinem Leidwesen ständig um ihn herum wuselten, damit er ja sicher und unverletzt bleibt, konnte er leider nur selten sein Zuhause verlassen und die faszinierende Landschaft um Bruchtal herum erkunden.  
  
Aber jetzt wäre es endlich soweit, auch mal weit entfernte Gebiete und andere Elben kennen zulernen. Er wollte ja ein Ranger werden und deshalb musste er einfach mehr dazu lernen. Na gut....er trainierte schon fast täglich mit Elladan und Elrohir mit Schwert und Bogen. Außerdem hat er bei seinem Vater und Glorfindel Unterricht in der Heilkunde sowie in den Sprachen von Mittelerde. Aber dies war ihm in seinem Wissensdurst einfach noch zu wenig.  
  
Seufzend konzentrierte er sich wieder auf den Weg und beobachtete, wie es langsam zu dämmern begann und die letzten Sonnenstrahlen zwischen den hochgewachsenen Bäumen verschwanden.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Währendessen summte Lord Elrond ein altes elbisches Wanderlied vor sich hin und beobachtete zufrieden seine erwachsenen Söhne, wodurch Elladan und Elrohir, die das sahen, sich gegenseitig angrinsten.  
  
"Wir sollten langsam unser Camp aufbauen, meinst du nicht auch ?!", meinte Elrohir zu seinem Bruder. Dieser nickte nur und machte für die anderen Begleiter, den Schutzwachen der Familie, ein Zeichen zum Halt.  
  
"Dort drüben an der kleinen Lichtung wäre doch ein idealer Platz für die Nacht", sagte Estel, der seiner Familie wenigstens durch solche Kleinigkeiten mal zeigen wollte, dass er nicht so hilflos sei, wie sie es vielleicht dachten.  
  
Nachdem man sich einig war, ritten sie nach dem langen zurückgelegten Weg erschöpft und recht müde in Richtung Lichtung. Doch plötzlich schreckten die sonst so ruhigen und sanften Pferde auf und tänzelten nervös hin und her. Ihre Reiter versuchten sie zwar zu beruhigen, indem sie ihnen leise und sanft elbische Worte ins Ohr flüsterten, aber auch in ihnen machte sich eine gewisse Unruhe breit, die sie sich nicht erklären konnten.  
  
Kaum, dass sie es geschafft hatten ihre Pferde halbwegs wieder zu besänftigen, hörten sie ein ihnen wohlbekanntes Geräusch, welches ihnen Schauder über den Rücken jagen lies. Elladan schrie als erstes laut "Orks !!!" und lies ihre Befürchtungen zur Gewissheit werden.  
  
Von allen Seiten drangen auf einmal die Diener Morgoths, dem Urbösen, auf das Gelände ein. Die mitgereisten elbischen Wachen, Elrond, seine Söhne und Glorfindel versuchten nun trotz ihrer geringen Anzahl die abscheulichen Biester zurückzudrängen und sie zu töten.  
  
Hätten menschliche Augen die Elben gesehen, würden sie glauben, dass die elbischen Gefährten der Bedrohung unberührt und ohne jedwede Furcht gegenüberstanden, da ihre feinen Gesichtszüge und ihre grazile Bewegung nichts an Angst wiederspiegelten. Doch langsam wurde auch ihnen unwohl, da immer mehr der üblen Kreaturen auftauchten und es ihnen fast unmöglich machten, sie zurück zu drängen.  
  
Voller Unsicherheit starrte Estel auf das Geschehen um ihn herum und wusste im ersten Moment nicht richtig was er tun sollte. Doch einen Augenblick später fasste er sich und war schon mitten im Getümmel.  
  
Als dieser sich jedoch umdrehte, sah er einen Ork von hinten auf seinen Vater zukommen. Im roten Lichtschein der untergehenden Sonne konnte er sein Schurkengesicht erkennen, es war zerkratzt und Speichel troff von seinen vorstehenden Reißzähnen. Er hatte noch nie etwas Vergleichbares gesehen.....aber dieser blutrünstige Anblick....diese Leere die auf einmal auf seiner Seele lastete....er könnte trotzdem schwören, dass er diese Kreaturen irgendwie kannte...  
  
............wird natürlich fortgesetzt ! 


	3. Teil 2 Der Kampf

Teil 2  
  
Lord Elrond kämpfte verbissen gegen die immer größer werdende Anzahl von Orks. Es schien so, als wenn für jedes dieser Biester, die er tötete, drei neue auftauchten. Es war zum verrückt werden. Er wusste, dass seine Söhne und die anderen Elben gute und fähige Kämpfer waren, aber diesen Kampf zu gewinnen schien bald unmöglich zu sein.  
  
Aus Sorge um das Wohl seiner Gefährten und seiner Söhne drehte er sich in die Richtung, wo sie kämpfen. Dies war, wie er sich später eingestehen musste, ein verhängnisvoller Fehler. Denn diesen kurzen Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit nutzte einer dieser fauligen Wesen und schlug mit breiter Klinge fauchend auf den Herrn von Imladris ein. Dieser sackte im ersten Augenblick durch den heftigen Schmerz, der sich durch seinen Rücken zog, zusammen.  
  
Als er sich nun in jener Position vorfand, fiel sein Blick kurzzeitig auf seinen geliebten Estel, wie dieser ihn verdutzt und fassungslos anstarrte. Sekundenbruchteile später fingen sich beide. Elrond versuchte den pochenden Schmerz und das an seinem Rücken herunterlaufende Blut zu ignorieren und spurtete auf seinen Gegner zu, um ihm die Kehle durchzutrennen und dem allem ein Ende zu bereiten.  
  
Auch der junge Estel löste sich vom Blickkontakt mit seinem Vater und rannte unter Aufgebot seiner Kräfte zu dem verletzten Elben. Dabei erschlug er dank der Übung mit Elladan und Elrohir unzählige dieser dunklen Wesen.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Unbemerkt von den Kämpfenden schritt ein abnormal großer und besonders furchterregend aussehender Ork durch das vom Kampf verwüstete Gebiet. Dieser hatte quittegelbe, hervorstehende Augen, ein grauenerregendes Gebiss mit spitzen grünlichen Zähnen und lange Klauen an den Händen, die in vergangenen Zeiten schon viele unschuldige Wesen aufgeschlitzt haben.  
  
Mit einer Stimme, die rauh, brutal und kalt war, wetterte dieser wütend los. Er schrie: "Wehe, dass ihr Nichtsnutze die Elben tötet! Sie sind als Geiseln für den Meister da...."  
  
Diese Warnung kam aber für einige der tapferen Vertreter des schönen Volkes zu spät. Alle der elbischen Wachen, außer zweien, lagen nun blutüberströmt am Boden. Ihre Augen offen und der Schmerz, den sie durch ihre Wunden erfahren mussten, konnte man noch immer an ihren verzehrten Gesichtszügen ablesen. Ihr langes Leben endete nun abrupt und nie mehr wieder konnten sie die Sonne sehen, die spielerisch in ihrem langen Haar glänzte oder die Sterne, die mit ihren Augen um die Wette funkelten......  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Währendessen erblickte Elladan den großen Ork, welcher wahrscheinlich der Anführer der anderen war und hörte auch seine zweifelhafte Rede.  
  
"Elrohir..!!!!"  
  
"Ja, Bruder ??!", keuchte er, als mit einem Ork kämpfend seinen Bruder antworte.  
  
"Wir müssen was tun....wir können nicht zulassen, dass sie Vater oder Estel als Gefangene haben....."  
  
"Ich weiß"  
  
Kaum hatte Elrohir seinem Bruder die Antwort zugeschrieen wurde er von einem dumpfen Gegenstand auch schon brutal niedergeschlagen.  
  
Verzweifelt und voller Angst um seinen Bruder rannte er auf ihn zu, um ihm vor dem Schlimmsten zu bewahren. Doch auch er, der älteste unter Elronds Söhnen wurde durch eine Horde Orks überwältigt und zu dem Platz gebracht, wo sein Vater und selbst der berühmte Balrog Vernichter Glorfindel mehr bewusslos als wach am Boden festgehalten wurden.  
  
Nur Estel, und das überraschte die Orks ebenso wie die Elben, war noch auf den Beinen und bekämpfte die Ausgeburten Morgoths mit einer Inbrunst, die nur aus Verzweiflung herrühren konnte.  
  
Elrond blickte nun trotz seines durch des herunterlaufenden, warmen Blutes eingeschränkte Sichtfeld stolz auf seinen Jüngsten, wie er sich in einer so ungewohnten und erschreckenden Situation schlug. Doch er hatte entsetzliche Angst um Estel....dieser Kampf konnte nicht ewig von ihm fortgeführt werden. Zudem war er auch noch von sterblicher Natur, also viel leichter und auch schwerer zu verletzten als seine elbische Familie.  
  
"Gott...wie konnte das nur passieren...", murmelte er vor sich hin und erblickte wenige Augenblicke später voller Grauen, dass auch seine beiden anderen Söhne von den Orks angeschleppt wurden.  
  
Entsetzt schaute er seinen Freund Glorfindel an, der selbst von vier der üblen Kreaturen eisern festgehalten wurde und vor Wut vor sich hingrollte.  
  
........wird fortgesetzt  
  
also Leute, wenn's euch gefallen hat, ihr Vorschläge für Verbesserungen habt oder etwas anderes Produktives über mein Werk denkt...dann lasst es mich wissen !!! * würde mich unendlich über Reviews freuen....auf dem Boden Knie und bettel * 


	4. Teil 3 Verhör

Teil 3  
  
Nun wurden auch Elladan und der bewusstlose Elrohir auf den Boden neben den anderen Elben geschupst.  
  
Gemeinsam mussten sie nun ansehen, wie die Orcs den Jüngsten unter ihnen einkreisten und nach wenigen Augenblicken, welche sich für Estel wie Stunden anfühlten, die Gewalt über ihn hatten. Sie schlugen wie besessen auf ihn ein, ehe der Anführer ihnen befahl aufzuhören.  
  
Langsam schritt nun dieser auf die Gefangenen zu und bedachte sie mit abschätzigem Blick. Zielstrebig ging er zu dem vor Wut schnaubenden Estel hin und umkreiste ihn, wie der Wolf seine Beute.  
  
Elrond beobachtete dies. ' Was zum Teufel will er von ihm... ? ' Er versuchte nun die Aufmerksamkeit von seinem Sohn abzulenken und rief dem Orc in gefährlich ruhiger und bestimmter Stimme zu: "Wer wagt es meine Gefährten und mich anzugreifen und festzuhalten?"  
  
Langsam drehte sich dieser um. Ein teuflisches Grinsen zierte seine Gesichtszüge.  
  
"Der Herr von Bruchtal, Lord Elrond Peredhil, will also wissen wer ich bin...?", fauchte er.  
  
Elrond versuchte sein Schrecken zu verbergen, dass er wusste wer er war. Sein Gesicht blieb regungslos, aber seine Augen konnten die schleichende Angst nicht ganz unterdrücken. Der Orc sah dies und beugte sich nun zu ihm herab.  
  
"Ja Herr Elb...ich weiß sehr wohl wer du bist.......... Der Anführer war nun dicht bei ihm und grollte mit rauer Stimme nahe seinem Ohr ........und wer deine Familie hier ist."  
  
Spätestens jetzt lief es Elrond kalt den Rücken hinunter. Er drehte sich in Richtung des abnormal großen Orcs und warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.  
  
"Damit ihr Elben wisst, wer euch besiegt hat und Auslöser für euren Tod ist, will ich euch meinen Namen sagen...."  
  
"Gorbag" , knurrte der Orc.  
  
"Was willst du Gorbag", fragte Glorfindel, dem es mittlerweile schon ein wenig besser ging, wütend.  
  
Wieder trat dieses abscheuliche Grinsen in sein Gesicht. "Ich bringe euch zum Meister....er meinte ich sollte euch lebend zu ihm bringen, aber er hat nicht gesagt, dass wir mit unseren Gefangen kein Spass haben dürfen."  
  
Als er dies sagte, ging er wieder auf Estel zu. "Und mit diesem fangen wir an...dem Menschensohn von diesem dreckigen Elbenlord. "  
  
Kaum hatte Gorbag diese Worte ausgesprochen, machte sich in den Herzen der Elben Angst und Furcht vor dem Schicksal des ihnen so lieb gewonnenen Menschens breit.  
  
"Nein", brüllte Elrond und bäumte sich gegen seine Widersacher mit aller verbliebener Kraft auf. Doch es half nichts. Sie drückten ihn nieder.  
  
'Ion nin...nein...das kann nicht wahr sein...' spukte es durch seinen Kopf, als er sah, dass Estel an Rand des Platzes geschleift wurde.  
  
3 Orcs hielten ihn fest und Gorbag schaute zu Lord Elrond. "Keine Sorge Peredhil...für dich und deine Familie haben wir in unserem Spiel auch noch Verwendung."  
  
Estel blickte währenddessen angestrengt auf den Boden. Er konnte einfach nicht in die Augen seines Vaters, Glorfindel oder seiner Brüder schauen. Denn dann würden sie eines sehen, was er keinem zeigen wollte. Angst. Entsetzen....., was die Orcs ihm und seiner geliebten Familie antun würden.  
  
Schlussendlich wandte sich Gorbag von Elrond ab und widmete sich seinem Opfer. Mit einer schwarzen Peitsche näherte er sich nun Estel, aber dieser blickte weiterhin verzweifelt auf den Boden. Mit einem Mal ran ein heftiger und stechender Schmerz über seinen Rücken, wodurch er wie von einem Schlag getroffen zusammen zuckte. Aber er gab keinen Laut von sich. Auch einige Zeit später, als sein Rücken schon so blutig war, dass man schon seine Knochen vorblitzen sah und man kaum mehr eine heile Stelle Haut erblickte, schreite er nicht. Er wimmerte ab und zu. Er wollte den Orcs nicht die Befriedigung geben, dass sie ihn gebrochen hätten.  
  
Elrond brach es das Herz seinen Jüngsten so leiden zu sehen. Estel brach aber nicht wie von den Orcs erwartet zusammen.  
  
'Aye Elbereth hilf meinem Sohn...bitte...ihm darf nicht das gleiche Schicksal wie Celebrian ereilen....ich ertrage es nicht noch einmal Jemanden zu verlieren..'  
  
Für Elrond sowie für die anderen Elben war es einfach nur schrecklich mit anzusehen zu müssen, wie Estel gequält wurde. Fast schlimmer war, dass sie nichts tun konnten, um es zu verhindern. Sie versuchten zwar ständig sich gegen die Orcs zu wehren und Estel zu Hilfe zu eilen....aber es brachte nichts. Sie waren in der Überzahl......  
  
...wird fortgesetzt.  
  
Also bitte, bitte, bitte...schreibt mir, ob's gefällt oder nicht. Ich wäre euch sehr dankbar!!  
  
Überstzungen:  
  
Peredhil - Halbelb Gorbag - gor bedeutet Grauen/Entsetzen Ion nin - mein Sohn Aye Elbereth - Sternenkönigin....Schöpferin der Gestirne 


	5. Teil 4 Hilfe aus dem Düsterwald ?

Erst mal Danke, dass ihr so lieb gewesen seid und mir Reviews geschrieben habt !!!! *sich unendlich freu u. deswegen auf und ab hüpf *  
  
@ Shelley: Ich finde es schön, dass du mir ein "paar" Hinweise zukommen lässt ;)  
Also...ich wollte nur sagen, dass zum Beispiel der Satz "Elrond liebte ihn wie sein  
eigenes Blut" keineswegs abfällig klingen sollte !!!!  
Auch weiß ich, dass Estel eigentlich jünger war, als er zu den Elben nach  
Bruchtal kam...aber die Geschichte ist ja meine eigene Kreation ! *süffisant  
lächel* Danke für den Tipp mit den Reviews....ich dachte wirklich ich hätte sie  
frei schalten lassen...naja nun habe ich's gemerkt. Das mit der Peitschen...darüber  
habe ich gar nicht so sehr nachgedacht...aber Danke für die Aufklärung...ich  
habe es schon geändert ! Ach ja...was die Sache angeht, dass alle  
wichtigen Elben am Leben blieben und nur die Wachen starben, stimmte nicht  
ganz... 2 Wachen gibt's ja noch! *grins* Aber weiß denn schon, ob noch welche  
der Hauptfiguren dran glauben werden. ;) Ich hoffe, dass du auch weiterhin  
deine Meinung in Bezug meiner Story' s zu besten gibst.... Viele liebe Grüße!!  
  
@Vicky23: Danke für dein Lob...*rot werd* ...ich kann ja nicht sooo viel verraten, aber es wird bestimmt jemand unsere Lieblinge aus ihrer misslichen Lage befreien. ;)  
  
@Laury: Schön mal wieder was von dir zu hören ;) !!! Auch dir danke ich natürlich, dass dir die story gefällt und du unseren armen Estel mit deiner Klinge zur Hilfe eilst...*mutig, mutig* !!!  
  
@Arsinoe4: Vielen lieben Dank, dass auch dir die Geschichte gefällt. Mit dem Auspeitschen, dass habe ich schon verändert. Aber Danke für den Hinweis. * lächel *  
  
Sooo nun endlich zum 4.Teil der Geschichte.......* bin schnell, wa ?? *  
  
  
  
Nachdem Gorbag und die anderen Biester von dem Menschen abgelassen hatten, lag dieser nun keuchend auf dem Boden. Schweißperlen rannen ihm über das verdreckte und blutverschmierte Gesicht.  
  
Währenddessen war es schon tiefe Nacht geworden und dunkle Schatten umhüllten die auf dem Platz liegenden Elben.  
  
^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit tigerte der jüngste Sohn von König Thranduil in seinen Räumlichkeiten unruhig auf und ab. Er erwartete Lord Elrond und seine Familie zu dem nahenden Fest am nächsten Tag. Sie sollten ja eigentlich schon einige Stunden vorher angekommen sein, aber bis jetzt hatte noch keiner der Wächter an den Grenzposten des Düsterwaldes Nachricht von ihrer Ankunft überbracht.  
  
"Sie sind noch nie zu spät gekommen....irgendetwas muss passiert sein.." nuschelte Prinz Legolas vor sich hin.  
  
König Thranduil, der durch Zufall gerade an dem Zimmer seines Sohnes vorbei ging, wollte eigentlich zu seinem Berater Celebdil, um sich den letzten Vorbereitungen des Festes zu widmen.  
  
Er verlangsamte seinen Gang, als er aus dem Nebenraum nun leises Gemurmel und hastige hin und her huschende Schritte hörte. Behutsam öffnete er die Tür und lugte durch den geöffneten Spalt . Die Quelle des Geräusches war Legolas...  
  
"Ion nin...was ist los mit dir?", fragte er beunruhigt und trat ein.  
  
"Ada", rief dieser überrascht auf und wirbelte herum. "Es geht um Elrond und seine Familie..."  
  
"Was ist mit ihnen ??", fragte er leicht genervt.  
  
"Sie sollten doch schon vor Stunden eintreffen, aber bis jetzt sind sie, wie du siehst, noch nicht da...... Weißt du was, ich werde ihnen entgegen reiten."  
  
"In Ordnung, aber nimm dir einige der Wachen mit."  
  
"Ja, Ada"  
  
Legolas wollte sich schon auf den Weg machen, als sich sein Vater noch mal räusperte.  
  
"Und sei vorsichtig ion nin..."  
  
Legolas lächelte seinen Vater verschmitzt an und meinte "Bin ich das nicht immer?!", ehe er entschlossen und schnellen Schrittes sein Zimmer verlies.  
  
Nachdem er die Ställe erreichte und sein Pferd Nar'elen gesattelt hatte, machte er sich schleunigst auf den Weg, um die anderen elbischen Krieger zu benachrichtigen.  
  
Die ganz Zeit über musste er an Elladan, Elrohir, ja sogar Estel denken. Welche kleinen Abenteuer sie vier schon bestritten bzw. überstanden haben. Alle drei sind ihnen so ans Herz gewachsen, als wären sie seine eigenen Brüder. Dabei musste er unwillkürlich lächeln. Selbst Lord Elrond, der nach außen hin oft eher reserviert oder streng wirkte und sie alle vier öfters wegen ihren Streichen zurechtwies, mochte er sehr.  
  
Diese und andere Gedanken gingen ihn noch immer durch den Kopf, als er mit seinen Gefährten nun in die rabenschwarze Nacht hinausritt, um seine Freunde zu finden.  
  
^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°  
  
Elrond starrte unaufhörlich zu seinem Sohn Estel hinüber. Er wollte einen Blick in seine Augen erhaschen, um zu wissen, in welchen Zustand sich seine Seele befand....und ihn natürlich beruhigen  
  
'Ion nin...saes..schau hoch' ging es ihm voller Verzweiflung durch den Kopf.  
  
Als hätte Estel den lautlosen Ruf gehört, versuchte er sich langsam aufzurichten. Den Kopf trotzig erhoben schaute er zum tiefschwarzen Firmament auf.  
  
Glorfindel, der wild an seinen nun angebrachten Fesseln zog, sah dies und rief ihm leise und nur für die feinen Elbenohren oder die trainierten Ohren des Edain hörbar, folgendes zu.  
  
"Pen- neth...sei stark und halte durch."  
  
Estel hörte die schwach wispernde Stimme und drehte sich ruckartig in Richtung Glorfindel. Diese plötzliche Bewegung entfachte aber wieder ein Feuer von Schmerzen, dass sich seinen Rücken wie ein Blitz entlang zog.  
  
In dem Augenblick, als sich die Augen der beiden trafen und der Elb die darin liegenden Qualen sah, wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit durch Brüllen der Orcs an den Rand des Platzes gelenkt......  
  
.......wird fortgesetzt ! ....aber nur wenn ihr weiterhin fein Reviews schreibt. * über beide Ohren grins*  
  
kleine Erklärungen:  
  
Celebdil - celeb kommt von Silber und dil ist eine Häufige Endung von Namen, was Hingabe bedeutet * bin kreativ, oder?? *  
  
ion nin - mein Sohn  
  
Nar' elen - nar kommt von Feuer und elen bedeutet Stern  
  
Saes - bitte  
  
Edain - Mensch  
  
Pen- neth - young one (im Englischen klingt' s hübscher) 


	6. Teil 5 Der mysteriöse Fremde

@Shelley: Also...Kapitel 4 habe ich nun verbessert. Ich kann leider noch nicht versprechen, dass kein weiterer Elb ums Leben kommt. Ich würde sonst zu viel verraten. Lass dich einfach überraschen.....* vor der Kampfkatze schnell in Deckung geh * Mal sehen, ob der gute Legolas wieder die Welt rettet...mal sehen...  
  
@Aragorn 15: Danke für die Komplimente. So was baut echt auf. Ich bemühe mich auch weiterhin schnell neue - und vor allem spannende - Kapitel zu kreieren. Versprochen!  
  
@Vicky23: Schön, dass meine Kapitel ankommen. Warum breche ich wohl ab.....?? * böse grins *...natürlich um die Spannung ein wenig zu erhöhen.  
  
Da ich merkte, dass doch ein paar Vereinzelte meine Geschichte lesen, habe ich mich natürlich gleich wieder an den Computer gesetzt und fleißig geschrieben. Tja....und das ist rausgekommen. Viel Spass damit.  
  
Teil 5  
  
Beide beobachteten nun diese sich ihn bietende Szenerie. Ein Horde von Orcs kam mit lautem Geschrei und schweren, trampelten Schritten zwischen den Bäumen hervor.  
  
"Glamhoth", knurrte Glorfindel verächtlich.  
  
Eine schlanke Figur löste sich plötzlich aus der Gruppe. Sie war weitaus kleiner und schmächtiger als die fauligen Biester und kam geradewegs in die Richtung von Estel. Als hätte diese Person alle Zeit der Welt, verlangsamte sie ihren Schritt und lehnte sich nahe dem gemachten Feuer an eine der mächtigen Eichen.  
  
Estel bemerkte, dass er von diesem mysteriösen Fremden unablässig angestarrt wurde. Dessen Augen nun vom Feuerschein regelrecht zu lodern schienen, doch aber eine Kälte ausstrahlten, die nicht einmal die Wärme des Feuers hätte lindern können. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl breitete sich schlagartig in ihm aus, sodass er nun fragend den Blick seines Vaters suchte.  
  
Dieser sah aber nicht wie sonst zu seinem Sohn, sondern bemerkte wie der Unbekannte allmählich seinen Mund zu einem grausamen Lächeln verzog und dieser machte Gorbag ein Zeichen, dass er herkommen sollte.  
  
'Wer zum Henker ist dieser Fremde?' ging es Elrond durch den Kopf, als er ihn weiter beobachtete. 'Denk rational...von seiner Statur und seinem Gesicht gesehnen musste es ein Mensch sein...ein Mann .....Vorhin meinte Gorbag wir wären für den Meister da. Und da diese Person weder an Fesseln oder verletzt ins Lager gekommen ist, gab es nur eine Möglichkeit. Er war dieser sogenannte Meister. Das ganze war also von Anfang an geplant gewesen.... Doch was wollte er nur ??'  
  
Als der Anführer der Orcs schließlich vor dem Mann stand, sagte dieser im leisen, schneidigen, aber doch gefährlichen Ton einen einzigen Satz und verschwand mit zügigem Schritt zu einer Stelle am Waldrand.  
  
" Bring ihn zu mir."  
  
Dieser gehorchte ihm und lief auf die am Boden liegenden Personen zu. Kaum ein Geräusch war zu vernehmen. Keine Vögel. Kein Zirpen der Heuschrecken. Keine kleinen Tiere, die im Gebüsch raschelten. Nichts. Als wäre alles lebendige Gute von diesem Gebiet verschwunden und hätte sich dem Blick des Bösen entzogen. Nur das dumpf hallende Geräusch vom schwerfälligen Gang Gorbags war jetzt noch zu hören.  
  
Hinter Estel kam dieser zum Halt. Er packte seine Hände mit den langen abgebrochenen Nägeln, die schon fast wie Klauen rausragten, auf die Schultern des gebeugten und blutverschmierten Menschens.  
  
Estel schrak trotz der ihm vorher vernommenen Schritte zusammen, als sich die Krallen des Orcs tief in seine Haut bohrten. Neues, frisches Blut vermengte sich mit dem seines Rückens. Leise zischte er durch die Zähne, kaum fähig schweigend die Schmerzen zu ertragen. "Der Meister will dich sehen...komm hoch", krächzte der Orc ihn mit fauligen Atem zu.  
  
Doch das war leichter gesagt als getan. Kaum bewegte sich Estel ein paar Zentimeter nach oben, schon durchströmte ihn erneut eine Welle des Schmerzes. Sein Rücken protestierte heftigst gegen jedwede Bewegung..., aber was blieb ihm übrig. Mit aller verbliebener Kraft stemmte er sich, zusätzlich von seinen auf den Rücken gefesselten Händen behindert, hoch und taumelte sekundenlang, bevor ihn der Orc am Arm packte und mit in Richtung Waldrand schleifte.  
  
Angst ergriff Elronds Herz als er Gorbag an seinen Sohn heranpirschen sah. Augenblicke später forderte dieser Estel ja schon barsch auf hochzukommen und er sah, welche Qualen es für ihn bereitete mühselig auf die Beine zu kommen. Da platze ihm regelrecht der Kragen und er schrie dem Biest zu "Lass ihn...hast du nicht schon genug Übel angerichtet ? Wenn es euch nach Gewalt dürstet, dann nehmt mich."  
  
"Peredhil....Ich habe es schon einmal gesagt. Ihr bekommt schon noch euren Anteil an dem ganzen Spass hier. Aber nun ist erst mal eurer Menschenkind dran.", grollte er ihm zu und Elrond sackte daraufhin von Hilflosigkeit übermannt zusammen.  
  
Glorfindel und die Zwillinge, die diesem ganzen Spektakel ebenso untätig gegenübertreten mussten und zum Nichtstun verdammt waren, versuchten derweilen den verzweifelten Elrond beizustehen.  
  
Die Luft war nun erfüllt vom zustimmenden Lachen und Kreischen der übrigen Orcs, als sich der größte unter ihnen sich seinen Weg durch die Menge bahnte.  
  
Vor einer kleinen Ecke am Rande des Waldes blieb nun Gorbag mit Estel stehen und stieß ihn ruckartig zu Boden. Dort blieb dieser ein paar Momente keuchend liegen bevor er sich trotz seiner Verletzung aufrichtete und den Fremden voller Hass anstarrte.  
  
Von den anderen Elben am Lagerplatz ungesehen, ging der Mann gemächlich auf Estel zu. Behutsam und fast in Zeitlupe streifte er seine schwarze Kapuze ab und gab Elronds Sohn Sicht auf das vernarbte und wettergegerbte Gesicht des mysteriösen Mannes.  
  
Der ältere Mensch hatte kohlrabenschwarze Augen, die matt auf die vor ihm kniende Person blickten. Dunkelbraunes, schon schütteres Haar bedeckte seine Schultern. Aber immer noch sagte er kein einziges Wort.  
  
Beide starrten sich nur weiter an und fochten mit ihren düsteren Blicken ein regelrechtes Duell.  
  
Ohne den Blick zu lösen richtete Estel nun seine Stimme gegen den Mann.  
  
"Wer seid ihr...und was wollt ihr?"  
  
Ein paar Minuten sagte der Befragte nichts. Er schaute ihn einfach weiter an. Dann aber breitete sich ein teuflisches Grinsen in seinem Gesicht aus und er beugte sich unterdessen zu dem Gefangenen herunter.  
  
"Du weißt nicht wer ich bin....? Das ist schade.", wisperte er ihm in gefährlich ruhigem Tonfall zu.  
  
"Das sollten wir natürlich schleunigst ändern....."  
  
....wird fortgesetzt !!!!  
  
Also ich bitte euch wie immer um Lob(wäre mir natürlich am liebsten * süffisant grins *), Vorschläge oder konstruktive Kritik.  
  
Erlärungen:  
  
Glamhoth - lärmende Horde...abwertender Name für Orcs  
  
Peredhil - Halbelb 


	7. Teil 6 Erkenntnisse

Ich danke euch abermals für eure Reviews. Ich freue mich jedes Mal, wenn ich Rückmeldungen auf meine Geschichte bekomme...!!! ;)  
  
@Shelley: Ich habe Veränderungen im Kapitel 4(ich habe dabei die Einleitung als Kapitel dazu gerechnet, deswegen war es vielleicht verwirrend. *smile*) vorgenommen. So wie die Story nun ist, werde ich sie aber lassen. Ich finde es außerdem schade, dass dir mein Cliffhanger nicht gefallen hat. Gründe dafür ??? * neugierig guck * Ach ja und was die Länge der Kapitel angeht....ich versuche sie so lang wie möglich zu machen, aber ich habe ja noch 2 andere Geschichten am laufen...tja und so ist das halt a' bissle schwierig, aber ich bemühe mich. * sich aufraff' und bald mehr schreib * Viele liebe Grüße, Joshua Nenya  
  
@Vicky23: Danke für deinen Zuspruch. Tja mal sehen ob der gute Estel noch eins über die Mütze kriegt.....ich denke schon * böse grins*...Rettung wird schon irgendwann kommen. Der Begriff "Irgendwann" ist aber dehnbar ....ich weiß. ;)  
  
@Aragorn15: Mae govannen !! Bist ja ein ganz fleißiger Reviewer. *vor Freude in die Luft geh* Also Danke fürs Lob....es gefällt mir natürlich, dass du süchtig nach den "Ausgeburten" meines Geistes bist......neee...mal ehrlich....ist schön, dass du sie schön findest. Über den Fremden wirst du hier nun mehr erfahren.... Viel Spass, deine Joshua Nenya  
  
Ich bin schnell wie immer...* smile*......hier ist der 6. Teil meiner Kreation......  
  
TEIL 6  
  
Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen schaute Estel ihn an und wartete auf seine Antwort. Während er da saß, drehten sich Gedanken pausenlos um die Herkunft des Fremden.  
  
Irgendwie kam ihm dieser Mann ja bekannt vor. Aber woher ?? Er glaubte kaum, dass er ihn in Bruchtal schon einmal erblickt hatte. Also musste diese schemenhafte Erkennung aus vergangenen Zeiten herrühren. Aus der Zeit, bevor er zu Elrond und den anderen Elben kam.  
  
Ja....sein Vater hatte ihm vor rund 2 Jahren von seiner wahren Herkunft berichtet. Er wusste ja schon von klein auf, dass er kein Elb ist. Aber was vor seiner Ankunft in Bruchtal geschehen ist, war für ihn nur noch eine undeutliche Erinnerung, die von Jahr zu Jahr blasser wird.  
  
Als er sich innerlich schon weiter auf Spurensuche machen wollte, gab ihm der unbekannte Mann endlich die Antwort auf seine Frage.  
  
"Orson....Mein Name ist Orson."  
  
Estel sagte der Name nichts. Trotzdem behielt er die Fassung und lies sein Gesicht unbeteiligt wirken, als er wiederum fragte, was dieser wolle.  
  
Orson nahm es zur Kenntnis und meinte nun aber gespielt enttäuscht....  
  
"Du weißt noch immer nicht wer ich bin, oder ?"  
  
"Ok, ich werde es dir erzählen. Aber während meiner kleinen Geschichtsstunde schlage ich vor, drinkst du etwas davon..... "und gab ihm hämisch grinsend einen Krug mit einer schimmlig grünen Flüssigkeit.  
  
"Das glaube ich eher nicht, Orson.", sagte derweilen Estel und spie den Namen des Fremden verächtlich aus.  
  
"Aufmüpfigkeit ist nicht gerade eine lohnenswerte Eigenschaft für dich. Aber ich werde dich eines besseren belehren......." meinte er nun mit rauchiger Stimme und machte Gorbag ein Zeichen, dass er den Menschen festhalten sollte.  
  
Gefährlich langsam kam Orson nun mit dem Becher auf den Sohn Elronds zu.  
  
Als Estel seine Ansprache gehörte hatte und ihn auf sich zukommen sah, richtete er seinen Kopf trotzig in die Höhe und schaute den Mann mit eisigen Blick an. Er wollte nicht zeigen, dass er Angst davor hatte, was nun folgen würde oder noch schlimmer, dass er dadurch als ein Feigling dastehen könnte. Nein. Aber trotzdem verspannte sich beim Anblick des Fremden sein ganzer Körper und er konnte es nicht verwehren, dass er nun umso mehr seine Wunden spürte, die ihn unaufhörlich peinigten.  
  
"Stolz war schon immer eine der hervorstechenden Eigenschaften der Dunedain gewesen.", säuselte Orson nahe Estels Ohr und setzte ihm daraufhin den Krug an seine aufgesprungen Lippen.  
  
Dieser verweigerte aber den Eintritt des faulig riechenden Gebräus, presste so gut wie es nur ging seinen Mund zusammen und schnaubte ihn sowie seine Kumpanen wütend an. Er wusste sehr wohl, dass dieser Trank Gift war und nicht irgendein - durch Zufall - schlecht reichender Wein, den sie zur Feier ihres Kennenlernens zu sich nahmen.  
  
Orson zögerte aber nicht und hielt mit seiner unförmigen Hand ruckartig Estels Nase zu, damit dieser nicht atmen konnte und den Mund öffnen müsste. Nach rund 2,3 Minuten trat bereits der gewünschte Effekt ein, wodurch Estel langsam rot anlief und sich mit aller Kraft aufbäumte.  
  
Doch nichts half. Er konnte es nicht mehr länger ertragen und öffnete seine Lippen einen spaltbreit, was Orson schon genügte, um seinen Kiefer zu packen und das Zeug in ihn rein zu manövrieren.  
  
Kaum berührte die Flüssigkeit seine Zunge, spielten seine Geschmacksnerven völlig verrückt. Das scharfe Gebräu rann nun seinen Hals hinunter und verursachte ein Gefühl, als wenn der ganze Mundinnenraum wie Feuer brannte. Verzweifelt wollte er die Reste des Giftes ausspucken, aber Gorbag hinderte ihn daran, indem er eine seiner kräftigen und klauenartigen Hände fest auf den Mund drückte.  
  
Er hatte kaum eine andere Wahl als das fast ätzend wirkende Zeug zu schlucken und sich wieder aufs Atmen zu konzentrieren.  
  
Das Gebräu setzte auch rasend schnell seine Wirkung ein. Als Gorbag ihn auf Orsons Befehl los lies, fiel Estel keuchend und orientierungslos zu Boden.  
  
'Verdammt, was passiert mit mir?' waren die letzten völlig klaren Gedanken, die ihm regelrecht durch den Kopf rasten, ehe er nur noch das abschätzig blickende Gesicht Orsons durch eine Art feurigen Nebel sah und dessen Stimme wie Donner in seinem Kopf dröhnte.  
  
"Und was nützt dir nun dein Trotz...?? Nichts....Aragorn, Sohn Arathorns.", meinte er nun mit düsteren Gesichtsausdruck und setzte sich auf einen Baumstumpf direkt gegenüber Estel, um ihn weiter zu beobachten.  
  
"Woher kennst du meinen wahren Namen ??...Sprich!", sprach Estel mit leiser schwankender Stimme, dabei kämpfend bedacht darauf seinen Blick zu fokussieren.  
  
"Ich, Aragorn, habe dein Leben so gelenkt, wie es heute ist. Du willst also den Grund wissen, woher ich dich kenne und wer ich bin. Gut.., du sollst ihn haben." antwortete er schroff.  
  
"Ich war einst im Gefolge deines Vaters Arathorn. Aber er verdiente seine Position und somit seine Macht nicht. Damals hatte ich den grandiosen Plan den Orcs einen Tipp zu geben, wo unser Lager sich aufhielt. Tja und bei einem völlig überraschenden Angriff kam dann unser guter alter Anführer samt Gemahlin ums Leben.", meinte er wieder mit gespieltem Bedauern.  
  
Estel, der das Gesagte nur wie durch einen Schleier mitbekam, erkannte trotzdem die Bedeutung der gerade gesprochenen Wörter.  
  
Die verschiedensten Gefühle rauschten durch seinen bebenden Körper. Erst Ungläubigkeit, dann Wut.... Hass....schließlich Trauer und Hilflosigkeit....  
  
Er hatte seine Eltern kaum gekannt, aber er wusste das sie ihn geliebt haben und das sie in Wirklichkeit auf solche Art und Weise umgekommen sind......durch Verrat, lies ihn innerlich zusammensacken.  
  
"Nein...nein...", wiederholte Estel mit gebrochenen wispernder Stimme.  
  
"Glaube es nur. Eigentlich solltest du auch sterben, damit ich Arathorns Platz bekommen hätte. Aber das lässt sich ja nun endlich nachholen."  
  
"Nein.....wie konntest du so was nur tun?", schrie der halb am Boden liegende, halb sitzende Mensch nun mit voller Inbrunst, welche selbst Orson erstaunte......  
  
°°°^^°°°^^°°°^^°°°^^°°°  
  
"Nein...."  
  
Elrond schreckte voller Angst auf, als er diesen gequälten Ton vernahm.  
  
Einen Herzschlag lang herrschte atemlose Stille auf dem belagerten Gelände und alle lugten in die Richtung, von wo aus sie die Quelle des Schreies vermuteten.  
  
"Das war Estel.", flüsterte Elrond seinem Berater Glorfindel nervös zu.  
  
"Ja, das glaube ich auch.", antwortete dieser und sah den panischen Ausdruck in den Augen seines Freundes.  
  
"Wie müssen etwas tun, Glorfindel. Ihm helfen...irgendwas.", meinte Elrond, der nun nur noch ein Schatten des sonst so stolzen Herrschers von Bruchtal war.  
  
"Beruhige dich mellon nin...ich weiß es ja selber....ich zermartere mir auch schon den Kopf darüber wie wir entkommen können...aber sie sind einfach 1 zu 4 in der Überzahl.", seufzte dieser hilflos.  
  
Elrond drehte sich derweilen wieder in die Richtung, wo sein Sohn von diesem unbekannten Menschen festgehalten wurde und blickte kurz zum tiefschwarzen Himmel auf.  
  
"A Elbereth...hilf ihm.", flüsterte er hilflos wie kaum zuvor......  
  
..........  
  
.....wird fortgesetzt.  
  
Ich würde mich wieder richtig dolle freuen, wenn ihr euch bei den Reviews über die Geschichte auslasst.....Zuspruch oder konstruktive Kritik ist immer willkommen.  
  
°°°°°°°°  
  
Erklärungen:  
  
Mellon nin - mein Freund  
  
Elbereth - Sternenkönigin 


	8. Teil 7 Rettung ?

Danke für die Reviews...ihr wisst, ich freue mich jedes mal wie ne' Verrückte darüber. ;) Konnte aber eine Weile kein neues Kapitel kreieren, da ich in Italien verweilte...SORRY!  
  
@Shelley: Erst mal Danke für deine Anmerkungen, die haben mich echt zum Nachdenken gebracht. Jedenfalls das mit dem Luftanhalten !! Ich sollte es vielleicht mal an einer Versuchsperson ausprobieren, wäre doch lustig. * sadistisch grins* Ach ja...und das mit der Hintergrundgeschichte von Aragorn, sowie dem Tod von seinem Eltern...das habe ich nach meinem Gutdünken umgeändert. Ich wusste, dass das alles ein wenig anders abgelaufen ist.... ich hätte es wahrscheinlich als Anmerkung noch mit drunter schreiben sollen. Mein Fehler ! Freue mich trotzdem immer wieder auf deine Anmerkungen, liebe Grüße...Joshua Nenya  
  
@Vicky23: Sooo...jetzt kommt ein wenig Hilfe. Wir sind uns doch alle einig, dass wir die Armen nicht all zu lang leiden lassen können.... oder vielleicht doch nicht??!! ;) ...mhmm...mal sehen, in welche Richtung ich das noch laufen lasse. Bis dann !!  
  
@Aragorn15: Mae govannen, mein Freund. Du wolltest dich wohl gleich 6 mal verewigen, weil man dein Review so oft vorgefunden hat... ;) Nee...ist aber ok !! Brauchst dir doch auch nicht wehzutun, nur weil du es mir nicht gesagt hast. Verstehe ich doch voll und ganz. *dir erst mal die von der Ohrfeige roten Wange behandle * ....Wie war's es denn im Urlaub...und wo ?? *neugierig schau* Du glaubst aber gar' net wie rot ich geworden bin, als ich dein tolles und aufbauendes Lob gelesen habe....* einer Ohnmacht nahe war...g * Wie gesagt freue ich mich, dass dir meine Geschichten gefallen...und hier ist gleich das nächste Kapitel. Namarie, Joshua Nenya  
  
@Eryniell: Hi ! Thanks for reading my story and the great compliments. Don't worry..I will write more chapters.and I would be glad if you like them. Greetings, Joshua Nenya  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Teil 7  
  
Legolas und die anderen elbischen Krieger ritten seit ihrer recht überstürzten Abreise nun schon seit vielen Stunden und das ohne Pause, um den vermeintlichen Aufenthaltsort der Elben aus Bruchtal zu finden.  
  
Vor ein paar Stunden hatte es auch noch angefangen zu nieseln und diese immer stärker werdenden Schauer vermischten sich mit zarten Nebelschleiern, die hier und da über vereinzelte Seen und Wiesen hingen.  
  
Der graue Dunst und der prasselnde Regen schienen fast alle Geräusche zu ersticken. Der von Legolas eigentlich so geliebte Wald, die hochragenden smaragdgrünen Bäume, die stets seine Sinne stimulierten, die als Zeugen der Zeit schon seit Anbeginn von Mittelerde hier verweilten, kamen ihm plötzlich unheimlich vor.  
  
Doch diese Gefühle versuchte er so gut es ging zu verdrängen und konzentrierte sich auf den teilweise recht verwilderten Weg.  
  
Von dem Niederschlag bis auf die Knochen durchnässt, durchzog ihn ein leichtes Zittern. Als er sich gerade die Augen rieb, um einige Tropfen des kühlen Nasses aus diesen zu bekommen, wurde er sich bewusst, wo sie sich befanden.  
  
"Wir haben die Alte Waldstraße erreicht und sind in der Nähe der Alten Furt.", rief er aufgeregt seinen Gefährten zu.  
  
Normalerweise nutzten die Mitglieder der Gestade Bruchtals den Hohen Pass über das Nebelgebirge und reisten dann über den Anduin zu den Palästen seines Vaters. Er hoffte, dass sie auch dieses mal den besagten Weg nahmen und somit für ihn leichter aufzuspüren waren.  
  
Mit einem mal wurde der Prinz aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, denn sein Pferd und auch die der anderen Elben, fing an ein wenig nervös herum zu tänzeln.  
  
Verwirrt darüber, dass die sonst so furchtlosen und mächtigen Rösser sich auf diese Weise zeigten, schaute er sich aufmerksam um. Doch er konnte nichts entdecken.  
  
Mit einem Nicken forderte er unterdessen die anderen Krieger auf, dass sie den Weg fortsetzen sollten.  
  
Doch nur wenige Minuten später wurde ihm klar, was die Pferde so verstört hat, was diese mit ihren empfindlichen Sinnen noch eher wahrnahmen als ihre elbischen Herren. Der Pfad vor ihnen war zertrampelt, ja fast zerstört. Die ehemals feinen Grashalmen niedergeknickt, Schlamm, Dreck und auch kleinere Kadaver bedeckten das einstmals so harmonische Gebilde der Natur. Als Legolas von seinem Pferd absaß und die Verwüstung überblickte, ging ihm nur ein Gedanke durch den Kopf.  
  
'Orks'  
  
Auch die anderen hatten die gleiche Vorahnung und einer der Elben sprach aus, was alle schon vermuteten.  
  
"Orks, mein Prinz?!", sagte dieser halb fragend und zum Teil aus Gewissheit.  
  
"Ja, der Meinung bin ich ebenfalls."  
  
Nach einigen Sekunden Schweigen durchbrach Legolas abermals die Stille.  
  
"Sie könnten der Grund sein, warum Herr Elrond und seine Familie noch nicht angekommen sind."  
  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten schwang sich der Sohn Thranduils auf seine Stute und verfolgte die Spuren, welche die fauligen Biester am Grund zurück gelassen haben. Alle führten in die Richtung einer größeren Lichtung, wo Legolas schon öfter sein Nachtlager aufbauen musste.  
  
Möglichst leise und trotzdem schnell ritt die kleine Gruppe zu diesem Ort. Legolas hatte Recht, denn schon von weitem hörte man das Gegröle und Geschrei dieser dunklen Wesen. Je näher sie kamen, desto deutlicher konnte er auch Gestalten erkennen, deren Aussehen aus der Masse herausstachen.  
  
Ein schwaches Leuchten umgab ihre Körper, als wenn dies ihnen eine Art von Schutz bieten könnte. Ihm war bewusst, wer diese Personen nur sein konnten...nämlich die von ihnen gesuchten Elben.  
  
Als Legolas dies klar wurde, schlich sich Angst und auch Panik um das Wohlergehen seiner Freunde in sein Herz. Unruhig wandte er sich den anderen elbischen Krieger zu und gab ihnen durch ein Zeichen zu verstehen, dass sie ihm folgen sollten.  
  
Nicht weit von dem Platz banden sie nun ihre Pferde fest und legten eine Strategie zur Befreiung der Elben fest.  
  
Immer wieder glitt aber sein Blick zu dem diskutierten Ort. Durch seine guten elbischen Augen konnte er von diesem Standpunkt aus sehen, was sich dort ungefähr abspielte. Er zählte sechs am Boden kniende Elben.  
  
'Aye Elbereth...nur so wenige haben überlebt....und wo ist Estel?'  
  
Elrond nahm sonst mehr Gefährten und Wächter mit, weshalb ihm die geringe Anzahl der Verbliebenen Schauer über den Rücken jagen lies. Und Estel konnte sich unmöglich unter diesen Sechs befinden. Auch wenn er unter denen des elbischen Volke aufgewachsen ist, war er einer der Menschen und hatte somit keinesfalls die besagte Aura. Doch diesen Gedanken versuchte er vorerst zu verdrängen, da er es nicht wahrhaben wollte, dass sein Freund vielleicht schon tot war....  
  
Nachdem man sich über eine geeignete Taktik geeinigt hatte, pirschten sich die Krieger Düsterwaldes schon an den Platz heran und umzingelten ihn, um möglichst von allen Seiten den Angriff zu starten.  
  
Legolas schlich nun durch das hüfthohe Gras und lies sich hinter einer großen, knochigen Eiche nieder. Als er aus seinem Versteck kurz den Kopf hervorlugte, konnte er die Gefangenen deutlich sehen.  
  
In der Mitte des provisorischen Lagers der Orks kniete der Herr von Bruchtal, zusammengesunken und die bleiche Haut von scharlachrotem Blut verschmiert. Die langen schwarzen Haare, die zerwühlt von den vorherigen Geschehnissen nun lose in seinem Gesicht hingen, konnten nur im geringem Maße den Ausdruck seiner Augen verbergen. In seinem Blick lagen Zorn....Wut, aber auch Sorge und eine gewisse Hilflosigkeit, welche man äußerst selten bei ihm entdecken konnte.  
  
Neben ihm saß sein Berater Glorfindel. Auch der blonde Elb hatte einige Verletzungen davon getragen, was man an seiner starren, verkrampften Haltung und den vereinzelt roten Flecken auf der silbernen Tunika ausmachen konnte. Er versuchte unterdessen beständig auf dem vor Wut und Verzweiflung schnaubenden Elrond einzureden und ihn zu beruhigen, was sich als beinahe unmöglich herausstellte.  
  
Einige Meter weiter befanden sich dann zwei seiner besten Freunde.  
  
Elladan und Elrohir.  
  
Geknebelt und am Boden liegend, ihre Reisekleidung zerrissen und dreckig, wurden sie von einer Gruppe Orks bewacht. Sie versuchten ihre Gemütsbewegungen unbewegt, ja unberührt zu lassen, doch Legolas kannte sie schon seit ewigen Zeiten und wusste das dies alles nur Fassade war.  
  
Er konnte mit Recht behaupten, dass diese zwei unter den Elben große und stolze Krieger waren. Und es war daher nicht leicht sie oder ihren Vater Herr Elrond aus dem Konzept zubringen. Es musste also noch etwas geschehen sein, was selbst den sonst so gefassten Herrn von Bruchtal so in Rage brachte.  
  
Die vielen dahingeschiedenen Elben, die man nun hier und da auf dem ganzen Areal sehen konnte, waren ja schon Grund genug dafür. Der Anblick ihrer offenen, leblosen Augen erschreckte ihn zutiefst.  
  
Regentropfen perlten an ihren weißen Gesichtern hinunter, durch das vergossene Blut mit einem blassen rötlichen Glanz versehen, schien es als würden sie noch nach dem Tode Tränen des Schmerzes über ihr Dahinscheiden aus Mittelerde vergießen.  
  
Schaudernd versuchte sich Legolas nun auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren und gab als Zeichen des Angriffes einen leisen Pfeifton von sich. Dieser sollte auch den restlichen Elben klarmachen, dass Rettung nahte.  
  
Er hoffte jedenfalls, dass sie es schafften, denn die Orks waren in ungewöhnlich großer Anzahl unterwegs. Vor wenigen Minuten hatte er sie auf ca. 25 Mann stark geschätzt. Sie selbst waren nur 18, aber mit gewohnt guter Waffenausstattung, sodass er die letzten Zweifel beiseite schob und seinen Bogen spannte, um mit seinen Pfeilen die Entführer seiner Freunde zu erledigen......  
  
.....wird fortgesetzt!  
  
Auch jetzt bitte ich wieder darum, dass ihr eure Meinung in Form eines Reviews verewigt. Wäre echt lieb, Danke. 


	9. Teil 8 Sterne

@Aragorn15: Erst mal "Hallöle" !! Ich hoffe dir geht es gut, besonders nach deinem Aufenthalt in Oberbayern...*g*...Ist jedenfalls schön, dass dir mein vorheriges Kapitel gefallen hat. Liebe Grüße, *knuddel*.....Joshua Nenya  
  
@Shelley: Danke für den Tipp mit den "Gestade"....habe vorher auch schon überlegt, ob ich es mit reinbringe, aber nun bin ich ja a' stückle klüger. Hast mich ja auch gefragt, ob mir mit der Anzahl am Boden liegender Elben ein Fehler unterlaufen ist....nee, eigentlich nicht. *g* Ich habe mich nur ein wenig falsch ausgedrückt. Elladan und Elrohir sollten zwischendrin auf den Boden geschmissen worden sein....habe aber wahrscheinlich den Satz, wo ich das hinschreiben wollte schlichtergreifend vergessen. Also doch ein Fehler vom Amt. *is' halt schlimm, wenn der Geist schneller ist, als die Tastatur * Das mit dem Leuchten der Elben ist schon faszinierend, oder!? Ich hatte auch im Film den Eindruck, als würde stets so ne' gewisse Aura unsere lieben Elben umgeben. Finde ich gut, dass du das auch in einer deiner Story' s mit einbringen willst. Sooo...hoffe, dass dir mein neues Chapter zusagt und du mir abermals a' liebes Review zukommen lässt. Viele liebe Grüße, Joshua Nenya PS: Erst im nächsten Kapitel wirste den Legolas sehen, wie er den armen Estel hilft und seine Wunden- wie du es so schön sagst- betüddelt.;)  
  
@Vicky23: ich war leider nicht ganz sooo schnell(ich weiß...das ist die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts) beim Schreiben eines neuen Kapitels....aber ich hoffe, dass du es trotzdem mögen wirst. Namarie, Joshua Nenya  
  
***********************  
  
Tschuldige, dass es so lang gedauert hat, bis ich meine Geschichte fortsetze....*Schulstress und Schreibblockade* Dafür wird es diesmal deutlich, warum ich meine Story "The soothing stars" genannt habe...!  
  
Nun zum Teil 8....!!! Viel Spaß damit und seid so lieb und gebt mir gaaaanz viele Reviews!;)  
  
**********************  
  
In der Zwischenzeit kniete Estel auf den Boden.  
  
Er zitterte am ganzen Körper.  
  
Seine wackeligen Arme auf den Untergrund stützend, krallte er seine Finger in die weiche Erde.  
  
Er konnte einfach nicht mehr klar denken. Als würde sich die Welt in rasender Geschwindigkeit immerzu drehen....  
  
.....Estel konnte nicht mehr....  
  
Er wusste, dass das verabreichte Gift seine Wirkung in kürzerster Zeit entfalten würde. Da sein Vater einer der besten Heiler Mittelerdes war, musste er von klein auf Unterricht in der Kunst des Heilens und im Zusammenstellung verschiedenster Tinkturen nehmen. Doch dieses Wissen nützte ihm momentan auch nichts mehr...  
  
Tränen bedeckten nun sein schmutziges Gesicht.  
  
Aber er weinte nicht wegen seiner Schmerzen oder der Gewissheit seines nahen Todes.  
  
Nein...  
  
Was Orson ihm offenbart hatte, war wie ein Loch ohne Boden. Aber mehr als das, war es die Sorge um seine Familie, um seinen Vater, seine Brüder, ja selbst um Glorfindel- der ihm ständig nervende Vorträge hielt-, welche ihn schier an den Rand der Verzweiflung brachte.  
  
Estel spürte, wie auch seine letzten Kraftreserven aus seinem Körper wichen und dieser allmählich erschlaffte.  
  
Benommen fiel er zur Seite. Zu nichts anderem mehr fähig als schwer atmend da zuliegen und dem nicht enden wollenden hämischen Lachen Orsons Gehör zu schenken.  
  
Auf einmal herrschte Stille. Das grausame Lachen seines Peinigers wurde immer leiser, bis es schließlich verebbte. Auch die restlichen Geräusche aus dem provisorisch errichteten Camp der Orcs schwanden dahin und für einen kurzen Augenblick vergaß er alles und starrte zum kohlrabenschwarzen Himmel hinauf.  
  
Er sah die Sterne in solch hellem Licht strahlen, als hätte sie Eru persönlich in Flammen gesetzt. Sie beruhigten ihn, ließen ihn die Schmerzen und die Sorge um seine Familie ein paar Sekunden vergessen.  
  
Doch dieser Moment verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen ist.  
  
Die gerade noch leuchtenden und funkelnden Sterne wurden mit einem Male trüb und matt.  
  
Regentropfen, kalt und nass, berührten seine erhitze Haut und brachten ihn zurück in die grausame Realität. Weitere Schauer durchzogen seinen Körper und mit einem Male konnte er wieder etwas hören. Aber nur verschwommen und undeutlich.  
  
Doch plötzlich schwollen die Stimmen um ihn herum an. Estel wusste, dass irgendwas geschehen sein musste, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht darauf konzentrieren....keinen klaren Gedanken fassen......  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Elrond bebte vor Wut. Sein nunmehr triefend nasses Harr hing ihm lose ins Gesicht, doch er machte keine Anstalten dies zu ändern.  
  
Er wollte nichts unüberlegtes tun und seine Fassung wahren, damit er seine Familie nicht noch mehr gefährdete. Aber es fiel ihm so unglaublich schwer nur still dazusitzen und zu warten. Er war, auch wenn viele ihn nur als Herr von Bruchtal und als Heiler wahrnahmen, ein Krieger, in dem es brodelte, der seine Liebsten beschützen und verteidigen wollte.  
  
Aber er konnte es nicht.....nein....gefesselt auf dem Boden kniend, musste er hilflos mit anschauen wie ihm sein geliebter Sohn genommen wurde.  
  
Estel war zu jung, um das alles durchzumachen. Nicht nur für elbische Maßstäbe, sondern auch für menschliche.....  
  
Seine Gedanken wurden plötzlich durch einen leisen Pfeifton unterbrochen. Überrascht sah er Glorfindel an, der es ebenfalls gehört zu haben schien, denn er formte lautlos das Wort 'Edhel'.  
  
Elrond wusste was der Ton bedeutete, schließlich hatte er ihn auch schon unzählige Male nutzen müssen.  
  
Hoffnung keimte in seinen Augen auf.  
  
Zuversicht, dass er seine Familie hier heil rausbringen könnte.  
  
Wenige Augenblicke später hörte er schon das Zischen der Pfeile. Er und die anderen Elben warfen sich zu Boden, während die Orks versuchten ihre unsichtbaren Angreifer auszumachen.  
  
Nach dem ersten Schock strömten die dunklen Kreaturen aus. Ihre Körper waren zwar massig und schienen schwerfällig, doch das täuschte, denn eine enorme Kraft verbarg sich in ihnen.  
  
Elrond merkte, wie von allen Seiten einzelne Elben auf das Gelände kamen.  
  
"Krieger aus dem Düsterwald.", keuchte er seinem Berater atemlos zu.  
  
Dieser nickte nur und zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Gefangennahme zeigte sich auf den Gesichtern der beiden der Hauch eines Lächelns.  
  
Sie beobachteten derweilen wie die elbischen Soldaten aus ihren Schlupfwinkeln kamen und nach und nach unter dem Deckmantel der Finsternis vorrückten.  
  
Nur eine leichte Rüstung, die mit ineinander verschlungenen Blättern verziert war, schütze ihre Retter vor den Äxten, Messern und Bögen der Orks. Mit aller Kraft trafen ihre tödlichen Waffen aufeinander, doch die Elben wichen den wuchtigen Schlägen ihrer Gegner meist aus, sodass nur in einigen Fällen deren Geschosse ihre sehnigen Körper gestreift haben und sie somit verletzten.  
  
Elrond sah zu seinem Erstaunen Legolas, den Prinzen Düsterwaldes und einer der besten Freunde seiner Söhne, auf sie zurennen. Das Geschrei sterbender Orks füllte die Luft und verschmolz zu einem donnernden Gebrüll, wodurch er kaum verstand, was dieser ihm zuschrie.  
  
Endlich war Legolas nah genug, dass auch der Rest der Gefangenen aus Bruchtal ihn hören und sehen konnten.  
  
"Herr Elrond...", presste dieser nur hervor, bevor er die Fesseln Elronds aufschnitt.  
  
"Elenwen", schrie Legolas zu einem seiner kämpfenden Gefährten.  
  
"Befreie die anderen von ihren Fesseln."  
  
"Aye, brannon nin."  
  
In Sekundenbruchteilen musterte Legolas die auf dem Boden knienden oder liegenden Elben, schaute nach gravierenden Verletzungen. Doch außer ein paar oberflächlichen Wunden konnte er zunächst nichts entdecken und dafür war er mehr als dankbar.  
  
"Legolas....wir müssen zu Estel.", meinte Elrond mit durchdringenden Blick und nahm sich die Waffen, die dieser ihm entgegenstreckte.  
  
Auf der einen Seite war Legolas nun erleichtert, dass Estel anscheinend noch lebte, aber andererseits ließ ihn der Ausdruck von Elronds Gesicht das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Es musste etwas geschehen sein, was selbst ihn auf derartige Weise mitnahm ....  
  
Ohne groß nachzudenken, folgte er Elrond und den anderen aus Bruchtal zu der Stelle, wo sie Estel vermuteten. Obwohl beim Blitzangriff schon zahlreiche der Orks niedergestreckt worden sind, begegneten ihnen trotzdem noch genügend, sodass die Gefahr noch längst nicht gebannt war.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
In der Zwischenzeit kämpfte Orson verbissen gegen die Eindringlinge. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass diese verfluchten Elben ihn alles vermasselten. Jahre hatte er auf diesen Augenblick gewartet.  
  
Gewartet, dass der letzte Nachkomme Isildurs nun endlich dahinschied.  
  
Noch hielt er den Fremden stand, aber lange konnte er dies- trotz seiner hervorragenden Fähigkeiten im Schwertkampf- nicht durchhalten.  
  
Von Zeit zu Zeit riskierte er einen Blick auf die Gestalt am Boden,...auf Aragorn.  
  
Zu seiner Freude setzte das Gift endlich ein, sodass statt dem vorerst trotzigen und widerspenstigen Mann nur noch ein Schatten dessen vorhanden war. Wenigstens das ist ihm gelungen.....  
  
Trotzdem störte ihm das ständige Gerede Aragorns. Alle paar Sekunden fing dieser an in der, ihm so verhassten, elbischen Sprache irgendwelchen Kauderwelsch von sich zugeben.  
  
Orson vernahm in einigen Abständen, neben dem kaum verständlichen Zeug, Worte wie...Ada...daro...oder auch..Ro...L'adan, aber sie machten für ihn keinen Sinn. Außerdem interessierte ihn deren Bedeutung nicht im Geringsten.  
  
Nein..., seine Ohren konnten die Elbensprache einfach nicht ertragen.....  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mit unbändiger Rage kämpfte sich Elrond seinen Weg durch die restlichen Wesen dieser fauligen Rasse.  
  
Dunkelrotes, fast schon schwarzes Blut benetzte seine Klinge, welche die Luft in unglaublicher Schnelligkeit zu teilen schien.  
  
Die Orks hatten kaum genug Zeit zu erkennen, wer sie niederschlug. Und wenn sie doch das Gesicht ihres Angreifers noch erhaschen konnten, dann waren sie von den kalten, ja fast schon eisigen Augen und dem verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck der Herrn von Bruchtal völlig überrumpelt.  
  
Trotzdem kostete es die Elben einige Mühe bis zum Rande des Areals zu gelangen, da sich dort die letzten lebenden Orks um ihren Meister versammelten, wodurch sie dachten ihn zu schützen.  
  
Aber auch die letzte Scharr treuer Anhänger, wenn man das von Orks so behaupten kann, wurden einer nach dem anderen niedergestreckt.  
  
Bis nur noch Orson übrig blieb.  
  
Elrond betrachtete ihn mit kaltem, hartem Blick.  
  
Doch sein Augenmerk wanderte schließlich zum Boden. Was er dort sah, ließ ihn fast die Fassung verlieren, um die er die ganze Zeit so bemüht gewesen war.  
  
Estel lag auf dem Boden. Die Hände auf dem Rücken zusammengebunden und sein Oberkörper der Nacht zugewandt.  
  
Sein nahezu schwarzes Harr war vom Regen des Unwetters eine Spur dunkler geworden. Doch jeder Glanz, der es einmal hatte erstrahlen lassen war nun fort, sodass es nur noch matt und schmutzig wirkte.  
  
Estels Kleidung war an einigen Teilen zerrissen und vom Schlamm des Bodens bedeckt. Scharlachrote Blutflecken säumten seine Tunika.....  
  
Was Elrond am meisten erschreckte war das Gesicht seines Sohnes.  
  
Gerötet und durch Schmutz, Blut und Regen gezeichnet, ließen die verkrampften Gesichtszüge immense Schmerzen erkennen.  
  
Die glasigen Augen starrten gen Himmel, als wäre er in seiner eigenen Welt gefangen..  
  
Elrond vernahm nun leise gesprochenen Worte. Doch nicht einer seiner Gefährten hatte etwas gesagt, es war Estel.  
  
Als er hörte, was sein Sohn wisperte, dachte er, dass sein Herz vor Traurigkeit und Hilflosigkeit schier zerspringen müsste.  
  
Er rief... nach ihm.  
  
Aber statt sich noch mehr der Verzweiflung hinzugeben, ergriff er nun das Wort.  
  
"Geht von meinem Sohn weg...oder ihr werdet sterben.", grollte er in finsterem und unmissverständlichen Ton.  
  
"Das glaube ich eher nicht...", lachte dieser trotz seiner aussichtslosen Lage und hielt sein Schwert unter die Kehle von Aragorn....  
  
...wird fortgesetzt.  
  
*******************  
  
Erklärungen:  
  
Eru - Iluvatar; Vater des All's  
  
Edhel - Elb (ich wollte ja eigentlich Elben sagen, aber ich kenne(welch Schreck) nicht die  
richtige Übersetzung für die Mehrzahl....also vergebt mir!! )  
  
Elenwen - ein Name aus ner' Suchmaschine; den es auch- laut dem Silmarillion- in  
abgewandelter Form gibt (das wäre dann Elenwe)  
  
Aye, brannon nin - Ja, mein Herr  
  
Ada - Vater  
  
Daro - Halt, Stopp  
  
Ro....L' adan - dies soll Elrohir und Elladan bedeuten....halt bloß a' bissle genuschelt und  
wegen der Wirkung des Giftes geleiert 


	10. Teil 9 Klauen des Todes

SErst einmal muss ich mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich eine sooo lange Zeit kein neues Kapitel mehr geschaffen habe.... ich habe die Geschichte schon *ein wenig* stiefmütterlich behandelt. Musste aber auch andere Story' s von mir updaten...tja und die leidige Schule tut ihr übriges dazu. Also nochmals...Sorry * sich hinter Aragorn versteckt und vorsichtig hervorlugt *  
  
Eine kleine Anmerkung habe ich aber noch, bevor die Story weiter geht.... Dinge, die in der "elbischen Sprache" auftauchen, werde ich demnächst, nicht wie sonst unten am Anhang der Geschichte, sondern gleich nach dem "Elbischen" in Klammern setzten. Dies ist meiner Meinung nach übersichtlicher, als alles paar Sekunden zu schauen, was dies und jenes bedeutet. Das war's schon.... ;)  
  
Aber nun viel Spass beim neuen Teil...!!!!!  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°^°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Die Zeit schien plötzlich still zu stehen.  
  
Keiner rührte sich.  
  
Alle beobachteten mit stillem Entsetzen, was sich vor ihren Augen abspielte.  
  
Orson hatte Estel zu sich herauf gehievt und benutzte ihn nun als eine Art Schutzschild. Mit seinem linken Arm presste er ihn noch weiter zu sich, während er mit der rechten Hand das Schwert umfasste, welches sich immer stärker gegen Estels Kehle drückte.  
  
Estel presste seinen Kiefer zusammen und stieß ein kurzes, schmerzerfülltes Zischen aus. Die zarte Haut an seinem Hals hielt dem Druck nicht länger stand und riss.  
  
Ein dünnes Rinnsal von scharlachrotem Blut lief ihm nun unermüdlich über die bleiche Haut und verlieh dem ganzen einen grauenerregenden Anblick.  
  
Für ein paar Augenblicke war nur der schwere Atem Estels zu hören, welchen man aber mit verstreichender Zeit nahezu als Röcheln bezeichnen konnte.  
  
Elrond stand noch immer angriffsbereit da. Seine Haltung war bis zum Äußersten gespannt und wirkte beinahe verkrampft. Ein gefährliches, fast mörderisches Funkeln machte sich in seinen Augen breit.  
  
Trotz der schlechten Sichtverhältnisse konnten die elbischen Krieger um ihn herum diesen Ausdruck wahrnehmen und es erschreckte sie zutiefst. So gut wie alle von ihnen kannten Elrond nur als strengen, aber gerechten Herrn von Bruchtal, doch seine Emotionen behielt er stets für sich und versteckte sie zumeist in der geübten Maske eines unbewegten und stoischen Gesichtes.  
  
Die Elben aus dem Düsterwald, mit Ausnahme von Legolas, wunderten sich außerdem darüber, dass ein so hoch gestellter Elbenlord einen der Menschen als seinen Sohn bezeichnete, aber wenn dieser es so entschieden hatte, dann war es für sie vollkommen in Ordnung.  
  
Doch keiner von den Kriegern konnte es verstehen, wie dieser Mensch vor ihnen so verrückt sein konnte, sich zwischen Elrond und seinem Sohn zu stellen.  
  
Aber Orson schien die Rage Elronds nicht mitzubekommen. Breitbeinig stand er nun hinter seinem Gefangenen und starrte Elrond hämisch grinsend an.  
  
Ein markerschütterndes Lachen entrang sich seiner Kehle und kurz darauf ergriff er wieder das Wort.  
  
"Ihr könnt doch nicht wahrhaftig einen von Isildurs verdammten Erben als euren Sohn bezeichnen.", stellte er mit rauchiger Stimme fest.  
  
Statt auf das Gesagte einzugehen, trat Elrond einen Schritt auf den dunkelhaarigen Mann zu und sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Er wollte nicht, dass sein geliebter Sohn noch mehr Schmerzen erleiden musste, aber er konnte bald nicht mehr an sich halten....  
  
"Wie könnt ihr es wagen erst meinen Sohn zu quälen und dann auch noch meine Beziehung zu ihm anzuzweifeln ?", presste Elrond gefährlich leise hervor, während sein gesamter Körper vor unterdrückter Wut bebte.  
  
Jedes normale Wesen wäre spätestens jetzt von Estel weggetreten und hätte sich aus schierer Angst ergeben, aber nicht Orson. Er wusste, dass die Chancen hier heil raus zu kommen gleich Null standen und so kümmerte ihn auch dieser Elb, der zwar wunderschön, aber zugleich auch furchterregend und bedrohlich wirkte, herzlich wenig.  
  
"Eurer sogenannter Sohn wird sowieso sterben..., also warum diese ganze Aufregung hier?", spie er nun verächtlich und voller Genugtuung, ehe er sich ein wenig zu Estels rechtem Ohr hinabbeugte, um ihm leise etwas zuzuflüstern  
  
Da platzte etwas in Elronds Innersten und mit jeder Faser seines Herzens wollte er nur noch eines....Orson - dem Grund dieses ganzen Leides - ausschalten. Doch als er gerade auf diese Ausgeburt von einem Menschen zuspurten wollte, hielt ihn eine starke Hand auf seiner Schulter fest und hinderte ihn an seinem Vorhaben.  
  
Laut schnaufend versuchte er sich von diesem Widerstand zu befreien, aber nichts half.  
  
"Lass mich los...verdammt noch mal.", kam es voller Verzweiflung über Elronds Lippen.  
  
In diesem Moment verzog Orson ein letztes Mal seine Mundwinkel zu einem grausigen Lächeln und er setzte sein Schwert zum finalen Schnitt an. Orson war sich sicher, dass der Sohn Arathorns auch so sterben würde, aber ihn auf diese Art und Weise zu töten würde ihm die Befriedigung geben, die er immer gesucht hatte.  
  
Estel, der mehr bewusstlos als wach in den Armen Orsons hing, wurde durch das Ansetzen der messerscharfen Klinge und dem daraus resultierenden stechenden Schmerz aus seinem tranceähnlichen Zustand geholt und blickte nun - eher durch Zufall, als durch eigenes Suchen - in die Augen seines Vaters.  
  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde umklammerten sich ihre Blicke und es schien, als würde eine Ewigkeit vergehen....  
  
Lautlos bewegte Elrond seine Lippen und formte 'Amin mela alle, hen nin' . (Ich liebe dich, mein Sohn)  
  
Estel verstand es. Es erleichterte ihn, zu wissen, dass sein Vater wohlauf da stand und ihm jedenfalls auf dem ersten Blick keine gravierenden Verletzungen anzusehen waren.  
  
Der Anblick seines Vaters beruhigte ihn, auch wenn er ihn nur verschwommen sehen konnte.  
  
Estel wusste, dass der Tod auf ihn wartete, doch überraschenderweise war er jetzt ganz ruhig.  
  
Er nahm nichts mehr um sich herum wahr....außer den Augen seines Vaters.  
  
Elrond erstarrte. Er kannte diesen Blick in Estels Augen. Es war jener Ausdruck, den die Menschen und Elben gleichermaßen bekamen, nämlich dann wenn sie den Tod akzeptiert hatten und für ihre letzte Reise bereit waren.  
  
'Nein, nein, nein.....das kann nicht sein....nein, nicht mein Sohn...oh Elbereth...bitte...lass ihn leben....' raste es Elrond durch den Kopf, während sich eine einsame Träne ihren Weg über die eingefallenen Wangen suchte.  
  
Ein plötzliches, für Sterbliche kaum wahrnehmbares Geräusch durchbrach die Stille und lenkte Elronds Aufmerksamkeit auf das Gebiet hinter Orson.  
  
Zu Elronds Erstaunen spurtete Legolas, der bis dato stets in seiner Nähe gewesen war, hinter den hochgewachsenen Bäumen hervor und war mit mehreren Schritten bei Orson angelangt. Blitzschnell ergriff er die Hand, mit welcher der Dunkelhaarige das lange Schwert hielt und riss dieses von der vorherigen Position weg.  
  
Mit einer Kraft, wie es unwissende Menschen dem schlanken Elben kaum zugetraut hätten, krallte er seine Hände regelrecht an Orson fest und warf ihn mit sich zu Boden. Dieser versuchte sich zwar so gut es eben nur ging zu wehren, aber er hatte einfach keine Chance die Oberhand zu gewinnen, um seinen Angreifer womöglich auszuschalten.  
  
Durch eine schnelle Drehung drehte sich der blonde Elbenprinz kurz von dem Menschen weg und ergriff einen seiner Dolche, die er zum Fest seiner Mündigkeit als Geschenk von seinem Vater erhalten hatte.  
  
Orson begriff, dass nun der Zeitpunkt seines Todes gekommen war. Doch der kalte, fast unmenschliche Ausdruck verschwand auch dann nicht aus seinen Augen, als Legolas ihm seinen Dolch in die Brust rammte und dieser zu Boden sackte.  
  
Seine letzten Atemzüge verschwendete er daran, den vor ihm am Boden liegenden Estel anzustieren und langsam "Stirb.... Aragorn..." zu murmeln. Estel, der im gleichen Moment, als Legolas den sogenannten Meister angegriffen hatte, zusammengebrochen war, lag nun mit geweiteten Augen vor der Leiche seines Peinigers.  
  
Sein ganzer Körper schien ein einziger großer Schmerz zu sein. Nichts funktionierte mehr....er lag einfach nur da und merkte wie das Leben Stück für Stück aus ihm wich.......wie der Hauch des Todes ihn umfing.....  
  
Er merkte auch nicht, wie sein Vater - der nun aus Glorfindels Griff an dessen Schultern befreit wurden war- an seine Seite gerannt ist und neben ihn kniete.  
  
Dumpfe Stimmen drangen an sein Ohr, doch es interessierte ihn auch nicht mehr wirklich, was diese von ihm wollten...  
  
Elrond legte seinem Sohn sanft seine Hand auf dessen Herz, um zu fühlen, ob es noch schlug.... doch die Schläge wurde langsamer...und langsamer.....und Elrond wusste, dass der Tod seine Finger ausgestreckt hatte und seinen Sohn verlangte.......!  
  
.......wird fortgesetzt !  
  
Ich bitte euch....seid so lieb und hinterlasst mir eure Meinung in Form eines kleines Reviews. *euch dankbar und freudestrahlend anlächelt*  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°^^^°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
@Isadora2: Ich danke dir für deine tollen Reviews. Du hast mir wirklich Feuer unterm  
* hüstel* Arsch gemacht..... ;) Ich brauch so was wahrscheinlich, wer weiß !?  
Jedenfalls freue ich mich sehr darüber, dass du meine Geschichte spannend  
findest und sie dir gefällt. Da geht's einem doch richtig dolle gut, wenn man so  
ein Review bekommt....also, ich hoffe, dass du mir auch in Zukunft noch deine  
Meinung über Story sagst und mir wenn nötig halt auch mal in den  
Allerwertesten trittst!! Viele liebe Grüße...!  
  
@Aragorn15: Mae govannen, mein wohl treuester Leser..!! Danke für dein Lob...und hier hast  
ein neues, hoffentlich spannendes Kapitel....*knuddel dich mal dolle*, bis bald,  
deine Joshua  
  
@Arsinoe4: Habe zwar ein wenig länger für das Kapitel gebraucht(ich weiß, dass ist wieder  
mal die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts), aber ich danke dir für deine lieben  
Worte....  
  
@Mystic girl1: Mir blieb bei deinem Review echt die Spucke weg...und das im positiven Sinne. Noch nie habe ich ein soooo langes Review erhalten, aber ich freue mich darüber, dass du dir so viele Gedanken drüber gemacht hast und diese auch zum Ausdruck gebrachtest. Zur Erklärung einiger Sachen....das mit den blitzenden Knochen hat schon die Shelley (kennste doch bestimmt..??) arg bemängelt. Ihr habt schon recht...ein wenig übertrieben habe ich da schon...war halt gerade in ner' sadistischen Stimmung oder so. Was die Sache mit dem Düsterwald angeht....ja, in meiner Vorstellung ist halt nicht alles sooo sehr *düster und dunkel*. Es soll zwar nicht wie das Paradies auf Erden rüberkommen, aber ein paar Eckchen sind meiner Meinung nach noch immer mystisch und wunderschön. * bin ein Träumer, ich weiß* Aber die Vorstellung von Thranduil als Jäger von kleinen Touris ist wirklich goldig.  
  
Den Tipp mit der Aggressionsbewältigung für unseren guten und leicht gestörten Orson kommt leider a' bissle zu spät...wie du ja gelesen hast, ist er nun im Lande der Toten und jagt dort höchstwahrscheinlich unschuldige Seelen.  
  
Jedenfalls tuts mir leid, dass du so lange auf ein nächstes Kapitel hast warten müssen. Ich würde mich aber tierisch freuen, wenn ich bald wieder was von dir höre.... und du kannst so ein langes Review schreiben, wie es dir zusagt...ich freue mich immer!!!!!  
  
Viele liebe Grüße, Joshua Nenya 


	11. Teil 10 Tödliches Gift ?

Vielen, vielen Dank für die zahlreichen Reviews....ich habe mich wahnsinnig drüber gefreut...* habe immer noch so ein dämliches Dauergrinsen im Gesicht...zwinker* !! Bin mit dem Update wieder zu spät dran...*sorry*, aber es kamen halt Sachen wie Weihnachten, Abi - Vorbereitung und ne' saftige Erkältung (kommt davon, wenn man im Erzgebirge wohnt und gerne mal in eiskalten Stollen unter Tage rumkriecht...) dazwischen !!  
  
°°°°°°°°°°^°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Erschüttert von dem Anblick, der sich ihnen darbot, standen die Krieger aus den beiden Elbenreichen wie erstarrt da.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Elbenlord hatte sich über seinen Menschensohn gebeugt und wiegte ihn mit zitternden Händen sanft hin und her. Leise Schluchzer waren nun für jeden deutlich hörbar.  
  
Auch Legolas, der sich mittlerweile vom Boden aufgerichtet hatte, stand geschockt und bewegungslos vor der Leiche Orsons und betrachtete wie Elrond die gebrochene Gestalt Estels ein wenig zu sich herangezogen hatte und leise auf ihn einredete. Als auch er die tränenerstickte Stimme des hohen Elbenherrn vernahm, löste er sich endgültig aus seiner Erstarrung und rannte das kurze Stück zu ihnen herüber, um sich dann schwerfällig auf die Knie fallen zu lassen.  
  
"Herr Elrond...?", flüsterte er leise, aber bestimmt.  
  
Doch es folgte keine Reaktion. Nur das leichte Beben der Schultern verriet ihm, dass noch Leben im Körper Elronds steckte.  
  
Legolas sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie nun auch Elladan und Elrohir schweratmend angerannt kamen. Ihre Augen weit geöffnet vor Entsetzen und Sorge. Ihre langen Schwerter, die sie von den Kriegern aus dem Düsterwald bekommen hatten und jetzt über und über mit schwarzem Blut der Orks benetzt waren, ließen sie achtlos fallen und bewegten sich wie in Trance auf ihren Vater und Estel zu.  
  
"Ada...lebt er ?"  
  
Nur diese drei fast schon geflüsterten Worte verließen Elrohirs Lippen. Als aber nach sekundenlangem Warten noch immer keine Antwort auf die Frage kam, griff Legolas ein und schüttelte recht energisch dessen Schulter.  
  
Aufgeschreckt durch die plötzliche Bewegung, sah ihn Elrond einfach nur entgeistert an.  
  
"Bitte.Herr Elrond, sagt uns, ob Estel ....noch lebt.", bemühte er sich in gewohnt fester Stimme zu sagen, doch wirkte sie eher zittrig und heiser.  
  
Der dichte Schleier der Trauer, der Elrond zu umgeben schien lichtete sich durch den erzwungenen Blickkontakt mit dem Elbenprinzen für ein Moment und mühsam presste er "Noch weilt er auf Arda....doch nicht mehr lange...ich fühle es einfach."  
  
Auf der einen Seite war er über alle Maßen erleichtert, dass sein Freund noch lebte, denn zuvor hatten die langen, pechschwarzen Haare Elronds jedwede Sicht und somit jede weitere Erkenntnis auf Estels Zustand verhindert, doch andererseits hatte er nun das Gefühl, als hätte eine unsichtbare Kraft ihn derart getroffen, dass er benommen zusammensackte.  
  
Den Zwillingen und auch Glorfindel ging es nicht besser. Mit blassen, wenn nicht gar bleichen Gesichtern verharrten sie regungslos auf ihren Plätzen. Nur Elladan schüttelte unablässig seinen Kopf, als wolle er nicht glauben, was ihnen Elrond gerade offenbart hatte. Doch in dessen Innersten war eine Stimme, die wusste, dass sein Vater wahrscheinlich Recht hatte.., denn wer konnte es schon besser wissen, wenn nicht sein eigener Vater....einer der kundigsten Heiler in ganz Mittelerde.  
  
Für einige Augenblicke hing wieder eine bedrückende Stille über den Ort, welcher zum Erstaunen von Legolas von dem vorerst wie erstarrten Elrond unterbrochen wurde.  
  
"Bringt mir eure Heilkräuter und kocht Wasser auf.", befiehl er recht barsch, doch die meisten waren fast erleichtert, dass sie ihn wieder so selbstsicher sahen, denn sein vorheriges Verhalten hat sie verunsichert.  
  
Als wäre dies eine Art Signal gewesen, brach um sie herum Geschäftigkeit aus, die, wenn man es nicht besser wüsste, einem das Gefühl vermittelte, dass doch eigentlich alles in Ordnung ist.  
  
"Him'lome.", rief Legolas laut- ohne sich aber umzudrehen- der Gruppe Elben zu, die hinter ihm standen und sich gerade aufmachen wollten die versteckten Pferde heranzuholen.  
  
Kaum hatte der Angesprochene seinen Namen gehört, löste sich eine Figur aus der kleinen Ansammlung von Elben und lief zielsicher zu seinem Herrn. Seinen Bogen aus dunklem Eibenholz noch immer griffbereit in der Hand, stand er nun ruhig und abwartend vor Legolas.  
  
"Nimm dir ein paar Männer und verbrennt die Orks und den Menschen."  
  
"Aber schau bitte erst, ob du bei dem Menschen etwas findest, was auf seine Identität schließen lässt...", fügte Legolas nach ein paar Sekunden noch seufzend hinzu.  
  
Als dieser mit einem kurzen Nicken angedeutet hatte, dass er seinen Auftrag verstand, widmete er sich nun wieder seinem Freund Estel.  
  
Er wollte helfen, sich nützlich machen, doch Elrond ließ keinen an sich und seinen Sohn heran. Immer wieder murmelte dieser eher zu sich selbst, als zu anderen, dass er seinen Sohn nicht sterben lassen würde, dass es noch Hoffnung gäbe.....  
  
Die Knie des Elbenherrn waren im schlammigen und blutdurchtränkten Boden ein wenig eingesunken, doch hatte er soweit Halt, dass er sein Jagdmesser hervorholte und anfing die zerrissene Reisetunika Estels und seine Fesseln aufzutrennen, um somit seine Verletzungen behandeln zu können.  
  
Das Messer, dessen Heft mit Leder umwickelt war und goldene Blattmuster den Knauf bis zum Klingenansatz schmückten, schmiss Elrond achtlos zur Seite als er den störenden Stoff endlich entfernt hatte.  
  
"Oh....ion nin(mein Sohn)....", hauchte Elrond beim Anblick des zerschundenen Köpers. Dunkles rotes Blut bedeckte Estels Brust und bildete einen unheimlichen Kontrast zur bleichen, fast unnatürlich weißen Haut, die zusätzlich noch mit unzähligen Hämatomen gezeichnet war. Beim Abtasten der Haut konnte er auch einige Rippen fühlen, die bei leichtem Druck nachgaben und dadurch erkenntlich wurde, dass sie gebrochen waren.  
  
In dem Augenblick ließ sich Elrohir- als wäre er nie weg gewesen - schwerfällig neben ihm nieder und gab seinem Vater eine kleine braune Tasche, welche dem Aussehen her aus dem Düsterwald stammen musste und nichts anderes als die geforderten Heilkräuter enthalten konnte.  
  
Auch Elladan kam keine zwei Minuten später mit dem gekochtem Wasser hinzu und stellte dieses vorsichtig neben den medizinischen Utensilien.  
  
Schweigend nahm Elrond sich die benötigten Mittel.  
  
Nervös betrachteten die Zwillinge ihren Vater, doch dieser war voll und ganz mit der Zubereitung der Tinkturen beschäftigt, sodass er im Moment keine Worte des Trostes oder gar der Aufmunterung anzubieten hatte.  
  
Die Zeit schien einfach still zu stehen...  
  
Legolas hatte das Gefühl, dass das Mixen der heilenden Salben und Flüssigkeiten schon eine Ewigkeit dauerte, bis Elrond sich endlich umdrehte und anfing mit einem nassen Lappen die Wunden an den Schultern Estels zu säubern, wo Gorbag erst vor wenigen Stunden seine schmutzigen Klauen hinein gebohrt hatte.  
  
Trotz der federleichten Bewegungen schrie Estel auf einmal auf und lag nun mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zitternd da.  
  
"Kela...daro...(Geh weg..halt).", krächzte Estel und schaute sich panisch um.  
  
"Ion nin...saes...lasto beth lammen...na targall...lya varna si..(Mein Sohn .bitte...höre die Worte meiner Zunge...sei still...du bist jetzt in Sicherheit)", sprach Elrond zu seinem Sohn, während er mit seinen langgliedrigen Fingern das schweißbedeckte Gesicht Estels festhielt.  
  
Das Gesprochene schien eine Wirkung auf ihn gehabt zu haben, denn Legolas sah, dass Estel wie in Zeitlupe wieder zusammensackte und ihn Elrond sanft auf den noch immer nassen Boden gleiten ließ. Doch plötzlich machte ihn etwas stutzig. Im fahlem Licht des Mondes sah er eine grünliche Flüssigkeit in den Mundwinkeln seines Freundes...  
  
"Herr Elrond, verzeiht..., aber was ist das für eine grünliche Flüssigkeit hier?", hörte Elrond die unsichere und aufgeregte Stimme des Elbenprinzen, während dieser auf den Mund seines Sohnes zeigte.  
  
Die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, versuchte Elrond sich angestrengt zu erinnern, ob und wenn ja, wo er diese Substanz schon einmal gesehen haben mochte. Mit dem Zeigefinger strich er ein wenig davon ab und hielt es an seine Nase.  
  
"Oh Iluvatar...nein...", kam auf einmal der Schrei Elronds, als ihn dämmerte, was man Estel verabreicht hatte.  
  
"Ada (Vater)...was ist los?", fragte Elladan, dessen Nervenkostüm sowieso schon arg mitgenommen war, erschrocken und starrte seinen Vater mit offenen Mund an.  
  
"Man hat Estel...Verkadon gegeben; ein Gift, dass meist die Haradrim nutzen und welches bei dem Betreffenden große Schmerzen und Halluzinationen auslöst.", flüsterte dieser nun.  
  
"Ist es...tödlich?", getraute sich dann doch Legolas die bis dahin unausgesprochene Frage in Worte zu kleiden.  
  
"Wenn man denjenigen schnell genug behandelt...., dann nicht."  
  
Kaum hatte Elrond das ausgesprochen, sah er seine Söhne eindringlich an.  
  
"Holt mir irgendwoher Arnica und die Gelsemiumwurzel her."  
  
Nickend verschwanden sie in dem nahenden Wald und suchten im dortigen Dickicht nach den gewünschten Kräutern, doch die Dunkelheit erschwerte selbst ihnen ein zügiges Vorankommen und so dauerte es länger als beabsichtigt, dass sie wieder auftauchten und nun neben ihren Vater standen.  
  
"Legolas, hör mir zu..., wir müssen Estel wach bekommen und dann muss er das Gift irgendwie erbrechen. Doch er wird den erforderlichen Tee dazu nicht freiwillig nehmen, also wirst du ihn wenn nötig festhalten, während ich die Flüssigkeit in ihn...herein manövriere."  
  
Wenige Minuten später war der Tee fertig und Elrond fing an seinen Sohn leicht zu schütteln und ihm sachte auf die Wange zu schlagen. Dem Elbenherrn tat es leid seinen geliebten Sohn zu wecken, denn dieser brauchte seinen Heilschlaf, aber er hatte keine andere Möglichkeit und so machte er weiter.  
  
Erneut bewegten sich Estels Lider unruhig hin und her und kurz darauf waren sie offen. Seine Gedanken rasten ungeordnet durch den Kopf; alles drehte sich....als wolle die Welt seinem Blickfeld entschwinden. Seine Sicht war vollkommen verschwommen und neblige Schleier tanzten wild vor seinen Augen.  
  
"hith....mor..erui(Nebel....dunkel...allein)", waren somit auch die ersten Worte, die seine Lippen verließen und dadurch die Anwesenden tief beunruhigten.  
  
Elrond versuchte seinem Sohn aufzuhelfen und schob ihm den kleinen Becher an den Mund.  
  
"Ion nin...trink das...es wird dir helfen."  
  
Wie erwartet drehte Estel seinen Kopf weg und versuchte sich aus den Griff seines Vaters zu entwinden. Doch dieser hielt ihn fest. Auch Legolas näherte sich langsam seinem Freund und ergriff ihn beim Arm. Spätestens jetzt bemerkte der blondhaarige Elb wie sich Estel unter seinem Griff zunehmend anspannte und sich in seinem halbwachen Zustand panisch von beiden zu lösen versuchte. Seine zuvor flache Atmung wurde schnell und unregelmäßig; sein Puls raste.  
  
Mehr als beunruhigt, dass Estel seine eigene Familie nicht wieder erkannte und nun wild um sich schlug, hielt Legolas wie versprochenen sein Freund fest, damit ihm Elrond den lebensnotwenigen Tee einflößen konnte.  
  
Es tat ihm aber unendlich weh einen seiner mittlerweile besten Freunde so leiden zu sehen. Er kannte ihn nur als fröhlichen, zu ewigen Streichen aufgelegten und zuweilen als impulsiven jungen Mann, der vor nichts halt machte, wenn es um das Wohl seiner Familie und Freunde ging.  
  
Trotz seiner jungen Jahren hatte dieser eine Stärke in sich, die wohl ein jeder spüren konnte, der es auch wirklich wollte....  
  
Es war nun so, wie es Elrond prophezeit hatte...Estel saß zusammengesunken am Boden und übergab sich. Elrond war direkt neben ihm; hielt ihm die lästigen Haare aus dem Gesicht und tätschelte sanft seine Schulterblätter.  
  
Doch Legolas plagten innere Zweifel. Würde die Behandlung für Estel reichen oder waren sie zu spät gekommen....???  
  
............wird fortgesetzt!  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°^^°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
@Shelley: Jepp...ich habe auch- kurz nachdem ich mein Kapitelchen ins Netz gestellt hatte- bemerkt, dass die Übersetzung fehlt.....das Kuriose war aber, dass ich sie eigentlich mit hin geschrieben habe....nur halt in diesen eigenartigen Klammer(die kleinen eckigen Dinger neben der linken SHIFT Taste) Ist mir ne' Lehre gewesen..... Aber trotzdem Danke für den Hinweis und dein Review....für Aragorn werde ich tun was ich kann, aber ohne noch ein wenig Dramatik geht bei nichts weiter... *süffisant grins* bis dann und viele liebe Grüße, Joshua Nenya  
  
@Isadora2: Danke fürs liebe Review...*hält sich die Hände schützend auf ihren verletzlichen kleinen Hintern...aus Angst vor Funken deines Feuers* .....das mit Legolas als "Krankenschwester" wirste dieses Mal teilweise erleben....ich hoffe, dass es dir gefällt !!! beste Grüße, Joshua Nenya  
  
@Aragorn15:Hach....danke dir fürs Lob. Tut der Seele echt gut!!!! Elbische Übersetzungen habe ich nochmals ergänzt(Erklärung habe ich bei Shelleys Antwort hingeschrieben...*nach oben zeigt* )...und ja...unser Legolas kommt noch zum Zuge, keine Angst ! Also meine Liebe....wir sehen uns...*dich extrem zurück knuddel* Joshi  
  
@Mystic girl1: Habe mich wieder ganz dolle übers lange Review gefreut....* freudig auf und ab springt* ....Ich mache dir mit meinem Elrond Angst??? *zwinker * Ich finde nämlich, dass man gerade bei unserem Elbenlord ne' Menge an Reaktionen raus holen könnte...er ist ein Vater und Eltern (die meisten jedenfalls) würden für ihre Kinder doch einfach alles tun, deswegen habe ich auch mal diese gefährlichere Seite von ihm hervorholen wollen...*is' halt einfach faszinierend..* Hoffe aber, dass dieses Kapitel "schnell" genug kam und ich mir nicht erst noch ne' Anlage gegen deine gefährlichen kleinen Eichhörnchen(- Biester) zulegen müsste. Ganz liebe Grüße und hoffentlich bis dann, Joshua Nenya  
  
@Hello: Schön dich kennen zulernen...(wie kennen uns doch noch nicht, oder ?? *sich am Kopf kratzt *) Jaaa...du hast recht.., es ist gemein so plötzlich aufzuhören *süffisant grins*, doch so hoffe ich, dass ihr angespornt werdet weiterzulesen. ;) Hoffe, dass du mal wieder deine Meinung zu der Story verlauten lässt, Viele Grüße Joshua Nenya  
  
@Arsinoe4: Hach...hallo ! Endlich hat mal jemand Verständnis für meine Zeitnot(dass ich halt ne' immer am FF' schreiben sein kann. Ich sage nur ABI ! ) Nee.., ich finde es schön, dass du mir abermals ein liebes Review hast zukommen lassen !! ;) Jepp...vorerst sind die guten Elben gerettet, aber es könnte ja trotzdem noch das ein oder andere passieren....also einfach mal wieder vorbeischauen. *zwinker* bis dann, liebste Grüße...deine Joshi  
  
@Auxia: Erst mal ein großes Hallo und Danke an dich !! Schön, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt....hast einen auch motiviert weiterzuschreiben, sodass du fast der lieben Isadora2 Konkurrenz machen kannst, denn sie macht mir auch stets "Feuer unterm Ars**", weil ich nicht weiter schreibe. Aber du musst verstehen, dass ich mich zur Zeit gerade im Vorabitur Stress befinde..., und das ist nervenaufreibend und so habe ich nicht mehr so die Zeit fürs Geschichten schreiben. Sorry. Aber ich danke dir, dass du so fleißig mitliest. Bis dann, und viele liebe Grüße, Joshua Nenya  
  
@Vicky23: Brauchst dir doch keine Sorgen zu machen, dass du nicht "pünktlich" reviewst...ich bin immer froh, wenn ich irgendwann mal die eine oder andere Zeile von euch da draußen höre... ;) es ist aber trotzdem schön, dass dir die letzten 2 Chapter gefallen haben und ich hoffe dieses ist auch nach deine "Vorstellungen"...na bis dann, liebste Grüße, Joshua Nenya 


End file.
